The Wayzz of the Turtle
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Spoiler - and speculation - about Season 2. After almost 200 years with Master Fu, Wayzz is not happy over the perspective of a new Holder. What is in the mind of the Turtle Kwami? Complete, one-shot.


**1 - The author does not owns or makes any claims over Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Cht Noir.**

 **2 - Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 - Please, enjoy. Opinions welcomed.**

* * *

 **THE WAYZZ OF THE TURTLE**

A hundred and seventy years.

For a hundred and seventy years Wayzz was at Master Fu's side. They went throught... everything one could imagine. And more. Master Fu and him. Always together. Untill now. The Kwami's mind started to rewind.

First, together with the boy, eyes sparkling, full of the best intentions and a pure heart, but too impetuous like every young human. He was at his side, without judging, when he ran away from a destroyed temple, with everything they could save.

He was at the side of the young man, haunted by guilty, helping him realize that the past can't be changed, only the future.

Wayzz was proudly with the man who strived to learn more and more, and realize that, wanting or not, he was not THE Guardian. The only one known left. And together, they grew in wisdom and friendship.

As a duo, they went through everything the troubled 20th century had to offer. The Great Depression in the United States with the Lucky Bug. The Peacock of Hope, bringing light to a devastated Europe during the Second War. Themselves shielding those on Hiroshima and Nagazaki from further disasters and pain. Gato do Mato protecting the ones hunted by Latin-American dictatorships. Red Fox, lurking behind the Iron Curtain, doing what she could to help thousands. And so many other sung and forgotten holders.

Together, they grew older. Together, they kept the vigilance on the world. With nobody else.

And now, Fu expect him to work with another partner? Sure, Chat Noir and Ladybug needed reinforcements, but… why he? Why he must be apart from his master? His companion? His friend?

Why did Master Fu sent him away? Sure, kwamis should not be attached to their mortal holders, but... almost 200 years. Couldn't the heroes of Creation and Destruction search for the peacock kwami, instead? he was almost sure Dussu was around, somewhere.

Why he? And what if Master Fu had an accident without him around? What if...

No. Think about the larger picture, Wayzz thought. What is important now is to help people. What is important is the young one in front of him.

Wayzz looked at the kid in front of him. Noises this era calls "music" still can be heard on the headphones dangling on his neck, his mouth refusing to close and eyes that seemed unable to move behind the glasses. He did his best to make the new holder at ease. But how? 170 years with one partner, and still, one that always knew about kwamis and miraculous. Wayzz decided to make a very slow introduction, followed by deadly silence from his new partner.

":: ahem::, Nino Lahiffe, are you feeling all right?"

Finally, the human in front of him spoke.

"Duuuude..."

"Honestly, lad, I would expect a reaction other than this...slang." The small green creature flew closer to Nino "Shall I start again, if you so desire? My name is Wayzz, I am a kwami, a mystical creature that grant fabulous powers to those worthy, so they can pursue the patch of goodness, justice and righteousness. Now, you are the new holder of the turtle bracelet. I will not hold you against your antecessor, as it would be impossible. No need to fret, I will show you everything you need to know. Now, you may enquire me."

"… dude!"

"Young Lahiffe, I will consider this as part of the shock and not be terribly disappointed. Since you did not ask anything, I will add details: I am an intangible part of creation, given a physical body by…"

"Like Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Will I be a hero like Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

"Precisely. Just ask me to transform you, and it will happen. But this is for much later. First, let me enlighten you about the basics of…"

But Nino was already holding his arm with the bracelet up.

"Wayzz, let's get mean and green."

"Wait, wait, not yeeeeeeeeeet…"

Mean and green, thought Wayzz. Really? Really? But the kwami was already overwhelmed by the first transformation. In a fraction of seconds, he must analyze the references in the holders' mind, and translate that to a look fitting with the time and place. Gone are the silk touches and oriental feel of the former holder; in fact, for some strange reason, a message was particularly strong on his new partner: no ninja, not anything remotely looking like a ninja. Strange.

But the new turtle holder was already crossing Paris' sky, eyes sparkling, full of the best intentions and a pure heart, but too impetuous like every young human. A flash of comprehension and nostalgia made the kwami shiver.

For some reason, Wayzz smiled and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
